Supra
El Supra es un repetidor láser de tres barriles de diseño Corpus que se puede desbloquear a través de la Investigación en el Laboratorio de energía en el Dojo. Lo utilizan el Técnico Corpus y, a veces, los Guardianes de Corpus en todas las regiones controladas por Corpus, y es efectivamente el mayor daño Corpus equivalente a la Gorgon. Esta arma se puede vender por 7.500 . Características Este arma causa principalmente daño de . Ventajas: *Very high damage per second once fully spooled. *High sustainable rate of fire. *Large magazine size (180 rounds). *Most effective versus enemy clusters. *Faster spinup compared to the Gorgon. *Extremely effective at close range. *Can equip the Supra-exclusive Ráfaga de entropía y Convergencia dirigida (Cónclave only) mods. *Large total ammo pool of 1080 rounds. *Can be fired in small bursts of 3-4 bullets at a time, much like the Gorgon, before fully winding up. *Fast spooled-up fire rate. Desventajas: *Projectiles have slow flight speed. *Tends to fire far more than sufficient ammo to kill a target if fired at full wind-up. *Extremely inaccurate due to scatter and projectile travel time. *Slow reload speed. *Low status chance. **This, however, can be countered with the Ráfaga de entropía mod, giving it +20% bonus status chance (applied after other status chance increasing mods as an additive value). *Very low critical chance. *Moderate recoil. *Lower damage makes it less effective against shields. This is amplified by having a high damage, which suffers penalties against shields. Consejos *Supra has a decent fire rate like the Gorgon, but it is less accurate at longer distances. Firing in short bursts may help improve accuracy. *Alternatively, use the mod Estabilizador to almost completely eliminate the Supra's high recoil, and make it more comfortable to fire overall. *Using the Mutación de munición de rifle mod can help regain lost ammo when needed, due to the weapons quick ammo consumption. Alternatively, bring Restauradores de munición de escuadrón y/o equip Carroñero de rifle aura instead. *Calibre perforador makes this gun even more augmented versus Grineer because of their weakness to puncture damage, the Supra's strongest stat. The normal version, Golpe perforador, does not generally provide enough of a boost to puncture damage, and elementals would provide a larger boost in damage. *Despedazar or Taladro metálico can help hit more enemies, somewhat balancing the high ammo consumption. *You can also use the Supra as a normal assault rifle, firing in bursts of 2-3 shots at a time. This way you save a lot of ammo because you aim at individual targets instead of a whole group. "Spraying & Praying" eats up your ammo in less than a minute, so be careful. Notas *Cancelling the reload animation on its third-quarter period counts as a reload, much like the Soma. *With the Ráfaga de entropía equipped, It will increase the total status chance to 25%, which is very high for a heavy machine gun. Note that any mods that increase status chance (such as Fuerza maligna, only adds status based on the weapons original status chance, and not the new base status chance given by Ráfaga de entropía. With all 4 dual stat mods and Cámara dividida, the Supra can achieve a 58.4% status chance. Curiosidades *''Supra'' is Latin for "above". *The Supra's magazine is the large boxy object on the top of the gun, and presumably doubles as a sight due to the notch. *The Supra's energy goes dark when the magazine has been taken out during reloading, and will light up again after the magazine has been replaced. **The magazine might be a battery or fuel as opposed to ammunition, as a result. *The Supra fires plasma pulses from three individual barrels, much like how the Dera fires from two barrels. *The Supra is the first weapon to receive two augment mods. One from the Céfalon Suda Syndicate, the other from the Cónclave Syndicate. Historial de actualizaciones *El rango de maestría aumentó de 7 a 12 *La probabilidad de estado aumentó de 5% a 30% *La probabilidad crítica aumentó de 2.5% a 12% *Daño crítico aumentado de 1.5x a 1.8x *Aumento de la velocidad del proyectil *Mayor precisión mientras apuntas *El daño disminuyó de 45 a 40 *Supra damage has been reduced in Conclave. *Fixed the Supra appearing completely black. *The Supra's projectile speed has been increased in PvP. *Directed Convergence (Supra) - Increase accuracy by 80% when aiming. Mod added to Conclave drop tables. *Fixed the Supra being unable to use the Mutación de munición de rifle Mod. *Fixed the Supra's lensflare effect showing through walls. *Adjusted lens flare effects on the Supra’s shots. *Supra is now available for use in Conclave. *Buffed reload speed from 4.2 seconds to 3 seconds. *Increased ammo capacity from 540 to 1080. *Increased clip capacity from 90 to 180. *Increased base damage per shot from 35 to 45. *Fixed audio issue when interrupting the Supra mid-reload. *Ráfaga de entropía (Supra Mod) changed to max +20 Additive to base Status Chance. *Supra: Ráfaga de entropía: Adds 5% status chance. *Fixed muzzle flash FX on Supra. *Fixed Supra not using energy color. *Fixed Loki's arm clipping, breaking, fusing, merging, etc. with Supra. *Added custom reload animation and custom reload sounds for Supra. *Supra emissive fade on reload. *Shots from the Supra will now correctly line up with the target reticle. }} en:Supra Categoría:Investigación Category:Corpus Categoría:Actualización 8